godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 16
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 16 = The rest of the soon to be established Next unit had been gathered. The first one to arrive was the girl named Sierra Declaine, who by Reinhardt's claim already passed the Type-0 infusion and was waiting for the Type-2s to be administered. Then there was Crimson while waiting for his injuries to heal, he was preparing himself to go through the procedure also. Not to mention the last member of the upcoming unit who literally towered above everyone present. Blueno Conrad, as he introduced himself was 241 centimeter tall and apparently compatible with the Type-0 variant of the Bias Factor required for the Next type. However once he arrived, the Hooded girl pointed immediately out that until they find out the anomaly surrounding his body he shouldn't be administered the modified Oracle Cells at all. While this caused an uproar of how can she know such a thing, they went and started a throughout testing of the gigantic male just to confirm her words. The blood tests showed an unpredecented high compatibility ration, however after a while something went wrong wit the test samples and the Oracle Cells injected into them devoured each other. This left the small branch quite baffled as nothing sort of similar ever happened before. However as Chotte said previously time ticked away fast and resulsts were going to be needed. All the most faster as a certain fiery blabbermouth quite a few times almost spilled such things as the end of the world, or that the most highly respected person Fenrir was leaning onto ins't quite completely human at all. It took over a week until the 4 specialized mechanics figured out how to complete C's demand. There were a lot of weird and also dangerous ideas brought up, yet they had been just as quickly discarded due to safety reasons. In the end the 'Next Arc' as they named it was similar to a Variable Arc in build, albeit it was still incomplete since it only consisted of a sleek and long Short Blade. The rest of the God Arc parts haven't been tuned to fit into the fixed Core of the Arc and until that procedure was completed it still was laid on hold. During that time while the hooded girl tried to keep quiet about her secretly practicing it didn't go that well, due to the fact that the training was practically hogged by her. And like wildfire the news spread about her deeds and failures also. Even by the time the specialists succeeded she was still unable to face more than 1 Aragami at the same time, though in face to face situation with a single Aragami of almost all kind she proved rather fearsome. ---- May 17th 1:55 PM The preparations were going on ever since early morning, everything was getting ready to get the 2nd member of the Next unit to pass the initial hurdle. Apparently everyone was nervous except Jack, who according to the blood test barely had 3% chance to pass it. However in agreement with Reinhardt this information was kept to the both of them, not to disturb the rest of the branch. The entire branch gathered in order to witness this procedure even though they were told not to. Team Hold grumbled because they had to sortie to take care a Gboro-Gboro infestation nearby, Trouble offered help due the fact that the other team lacked clearly in firepower to handle a large quantity of the type of Aragami they are going to face. Azta on the other hand was deployed in full gear overseeing the process, they would have been the one to interfere if something were to go wrong. While it wasn't revealed them how dangerous this process is to them, they knew that Jack is probably risking a great deal. Robert was taking to the back, arms holding the Sniper type God Arc aimed at the center of the room where the Next Arc laid ready with it's corresponing Control Armlet, one that had been colored Yellow instead of the regular Red. The two other members, Edina and Ádám took up a much more upfront position. Edina was grabbing the handle of her Buster Blade nervously, while the last member of the team was leaning on his Short Blade. Ádám had been wearing something that was mostly referred as scout's jacket and pants and most of his short dark hair was hidden by a large blue cap. His grey eyes focused with boredom on the unattached armlet and waited patiently, albeit reluctantly his turn to act if it was required. "Everything is ready." Jack had removed the bandages from his right arm and was occasionally rubbing it with the left one, in order to keep the irritation to his skin to a minimum. "Good, Mr. Durante step forward an--" Reinhardt who was overseeing the inauguration personally noted and turned towards the soon to be reinstated God Eater, but before the man could step forward a blinding flash filled the room, forcing many present there to cover their eyes. "C?!" The only one unaffected by the stinging burst of light was actually too surprised to act. The Instructor could only observe as the hooded girl quickly rushed past him and thrust her right arm into the Armlet, which snapped shut around it. "Did you guys honestly believe that I'll let you go first?" By the time those around her recovered their sights she was standing in the middle of the room, clenching her left arm around the right wrist and biting her lips as the pain spread throughtout her body. "EDNICH?! What is the meaning of this madness?" The lead researcher shouted in disbelief, someone did such a foolish act. "What are you waiting for, do it!" The Hooded girl gripped even faster her wrist, and from under it a small vein started to throb. The visual sign of the Bias Factor starting to spread across her body. "C... You're..." Jack was still too surprised, he didn't expect such an outcome to happen, as neither did anyone else present. Most of them were still slowly recovering from the shock of her action. "Reinhardt, you know what is going to happen in less than 5 minutes don't you?" C released her arm and raised her right arm, the Armlet was expelling a black cloud of oracle Cells and the veins in her arm were slowly getting thicker as the foreign matter bore it's way into the bloodstream. "Ednich you're not making sense." Knowing that if they administer the full does of the Oracle Cells she will become a God Eater, that is if a rejection doesn't occur. The only problem was, that C didn't perform a compatibility check beforehand and a completely unknown result was awaiting her. Such a risky gamble with her life wasn't understood at all. "She is right, either you administer the Oracle Cell infusion to her or the Bias Factor will devour her." Nanako on the other hand also recovered quite quickly. Although she was having doubts that what she had done wasn't wrong they had no other option now, but to follow through the already started up sequence. "You should have at least notified us of such an action! This wasn't configured for your use Ednich." Being at a loss for words for a few moment Reinhardt was in silence, then he spoke what was on his mind. What was on everyone mind actually. "Don't worry about that and just do it. My time is ticking." C gripped her wrist once again and albeit in pain forced a smile on her face. "At least give a blood sample, I'm not going to send you to your death that easily. The test result is instantenous, you're presence is way too important to sacrifice on such a foolish attempt." Reinhardt then thought about something, an idea forming in his mind as he tried to plead to her once again. "Figured things will turn out just like this... 4 minutes. Besides now it's either death or victory, don't you know that?" Once again the hooded girl bit into her lower lip, trying to stiffle a cry of pain that surged throughout her. The onlooker thought that she is in pain because of the incomplete injection, however aside from her two others were starting to register the truth behind it. "Ms. Kawashima, please take a sample from Ednich." An order came once again, as Reinhardt attempted to continue with his plan. "Blood sample, from me? Utter foolishness." The hooded girl started to laugh, it was a sound that sent a piercing chill down the spines of everyone present. "Then enlighten us, would you? You are aware that a lot of interesting rumours had been circulating around around about yourself." Nanako stepped forward, most of the eyes focused on her, she did just spoke the words that everyone wanted to say. "In short I'm infected, it's terminal and I don't have much time left. 3 minutes." Once again C laughed and returned to gripping her wrist, the black substance oozing even madder from the armlet. "All the more reason no--" As Reinhardt wanted to say more, fright crept into the heart and minds of the audience. Something sparked inside the hood of the girl, with a purple light and the ones present started to groan. "If I go down, the world goes down. Literally." The voice that came from her wasn't quite human, filling everyone with angst and confusion. "Threathening will not work in this case. It--" Getting bored of this useless banter with the researcher, the free hand of the girl reached for the zipper on her hoodie and pulled it down. As the onlookers were quite shocked by this action she removed the cloth and let it drop to the ground revealing a horrendously ravaged upper body, instead of the normal body curve of a girl of her age should had been having. Her skin looked like something literally teared a part out of it on multiple places and the wounds had been filled by a white substance to keep it pasted together. Those few who could see her back saw the very same thing with the exception that around her spinal cord a black chitin spreading all around, forming a dense layer which seemingly looked unbreachable. The left hand once again moved and this time went up to the back of her head and pulled a small string out of her blue hair. This made those who hadn't taken a closer look at her face to focus their gazes there. Not only she had an unusual haircolor, but from the side of her temples a pair of greyish horns grew which were pointing forward. However the face itself was hidden by a grey mask, which covered the upper part of her face. As some of the spectators were wondering just what is this, one of them suddenly shouted and pointed at the half naked female. Her hair, if you can call it that way started to move, unravel and expand. What C kept braided as small as possible most of the time revealed to be strands, those few who saw similar things before realed backwards. "Not quite what you guys expected, eh? But, I can attest to you, I am still a female... Although I'm nothing but a walking pile of Oracle Cells, also God Damn it. Do it already, finish this procedure!!" The girl caressed one of the tendrils, the Aragami tendrils which she tried to keep hidden for so long. The very same ones that were the ones to ravage her body when they got out of control. One of the tendrils crept around her left arm and playfully started to chomp at the bubbling mass of Oracle Cells pouring out of the Armlet. "C ... you're..." Jack was actually the most shocked, the sight of the girl reminded him of the nightmare he just recently had. She was giving off a helluva fine show to scare most of the ones present. "2 minutes left. Oh and do not ask me to remove the mask, I don't want to knock out those present if possible. This keeps my presence obscured from your senses to register, you see?" A couple more tendrils surged forth and started to devour the ooze, a few of them trying to even bite into the Armlet, but C pulled those away and their intention turned towards the mass of Oracle Cells. "HOLD YOUR WEAPONS! Ednich, give me one good reason." Reinhardt had to shout to Azta before they started to move, the appearance of the infected girl promtpe the team to ready their weapon to strike. Especially since she also wore a Control Armlet that could go out of control any minute, and they knew what such a thing could mean. "End of the World? Less than 6 months." Laughing playfully she flashed one of her final cards. Not clearly revealing it, but giving just enough of an impact to her words that it sunk into the minds of everyone instantly. "How do you know that?" Nanako asked calmly, she was contemplating some thing. The state of the girl was making things much more clear to her, the reason why she knew that much about Oracle Cells. And some of the research she was conducting could now be tied together, she was prolonging her state to not give into the power of the infected cells. "Because the Apostles and Prophets are already gathering, 1 minute." Her lips curved playfully as the two words left it, although confusion spread over the audience about the two names she just uttered a single person present went as white as his clothes. "Why didn't you tell that sooner?! Freaking Damn it! Ednich, place your hand into the machine." With his shoulders slumping a silent curse left Reinhardt's mouth. Then he grabbed onto the control panel and activated the procedure to finish what they had started. "You wouldn't comply, that's why." Chuckling and a bit wobbling, C walked towards it and inserted her right arm into the machine. The tendrils started to flail around a bit, annoyed that their source of food had been taken away. Thus she had to use her free hand to hold them together, some of them in turn dug themselves into the lower arm and to the dismay of the ones present devoured her skin and flesh. What was more frightening that while the wound was bleeding profusely a white substance gathered it from the inside and filled the damage the tendrils caused. The girl moaned as the rest of the Oracle Cells had been infused into her body starting from the Armlet. Without having a sample of her blood the researcher couldn't follow the process of the inauguration and wasn't even sure about how dangerous it is at all. The veins on the arm on the pained girl were growing even brighter as the matter spread even deeper into her system, slowly circulating thoughout the whole body as they finally reached to her heart. "See? It wasn't that--- As it finally transfused thoughout her, the girl turned towards the rest with a wide smile. Before she could finish the sentence the tendrils suddenly tore themselves out of her grip and with brutal ferocity started tear into the flesh of her, some of them even digging os deep that her bones gotten excavated. It wasn't painless at all, writhing in agony and barely being able to keep herself conscious C screamed with an unearthy sound. Now the ones around her were really scared and the ones who know what is really happening once again took a stance to cease the misery of the victim, especially before something even more horrendous transpires. "Ednich. You were a fool to think it will go as you planned." Reinhardt sighed, his head dropping slowly in the process. His mind races with the information that she revealed beforehand. End of the world, Apostles and Prophets. "No... not yet.... Give me the Type-2... infusion also." C struggled into sitting position. Her breathing ragged, pain distorting the visible part of her face all the while her body was still ravaged by her hair. "That's still incomplete." Unable to even comprehend how did she gain information the reearcher hesitated to comply. "You really... want a Singularity... set loose upon the... world?!" A ragged and pained laughter escaped C as she formed the words painfully slow. Once again a word echoed that didn't make sense to most, however two of them snapped to attention. "A ... What did you say?" Licca gasped, she knew what that meant. Singularity. "GIVE ME THE FREAKING INFUSION!!" With a thunderous roar C demanded it, once again thrusting her arm into the machine. This time she had gotten what she deserved, as the second dosage slowly infused into her system. The raging tendrils crawled to a halt, then finally stopped. "See? That wasn't all that hard. And if you allow me, albeit this will be cliché I'll pass out." The infected girl slumped forward onto the machine in front of her, however if Nanako wouldn't had jumped forward to keep grab her C would have most likely collapsed on the ground. ---End of Chapter 2015,08,15 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic